The present invention relates to a device for grinding tablets/pills. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a handheld device into which whole tablets can be inserted for grinding into particulate form.
Tablets come in different sizes depending upon the prescribed or desired dosage. Some tablets are provided with a score line to facilitate easy breakage into two parts. Where a dosage smaller than half a tablet is desired, further breakage becomes difficult—especially for elderly people or people with arthritic conditions for example. For this reason, it is often desired to grind tablets into powdered form for subsequent ease of portioning.
Some tablets are not rapidly absorbed into the body after being taken. Grinding of tablets into granular or powdered form increases the rate of absorption in the body.